


можно

by DiAndin



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Bodyguard, F/F, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: - Можно?Стася согласно стонет и выгибается навстречу: можно, можно, тебе всё можно, только не останавливайся, пожалуйста, продолжай.





	можно

**Author's Note:**

> внезапно фемслэш. мафия, америка, 1920-е.
> 
> персонажи из "what we call home", можно считать это частью большого ау, которые (возможно) когда-нибудь будет написано.

— Я могу себя защитить, — упрямо повторяет Лиас, завязывая волосы в хвост.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как она оказывается на матах. Стася нависает сверху и улыбается:

— Конечно, можешь. Но я могу защитить тебя лучше.

Лиас дёргает её на себя, отпихивает мат, выбивая опору из-под ног, перекатывается и пытается подмять подругу под себя. Но снова оказывается снизу, намертво припечатанная к земле чужим весом. Стася так близко: выбившиеся из-под заколки рыжие пряди щекочут лицо, и Лиас тянется заправить их ей за ухо раньше, чем задумывается, что делает.

Подруги ведь так поступают, правда?

— Хорошая попытка, — Стася скатывается с неё, и теперь они лежат рядом, задевая друг друга локтями. Словно ничего не случилось. — А может всё-таки комбинации?

— Может, — ей даже проигрывать не обидно, а Лиас терпеть не может проигрывать. Но со Стасей всегда было легко, она словно превращает в игру всё, что они делают.

«Давай попробуем,» — и они часами отрабатывают парный элемент, практически бесполезный, но зрелищный, словно танец.

«Давай попробуем,» — и они тайком утаскивают ключи от отцовской машины и втроём со Стасом пытаются её завести.

«Давай попробуем», — и они целуются на её кровати, и Стася откидывает Лиас на подушку, зарываясь руками в волосы, пока та непослушными пальцами расстёгивает чужое платье. Происходящее кажется единственно верным — кто еще это мог быть, с кем бы еще они обе хотели свой первый раз?

Кажется, подруги так не делают.

Но Лиас, если честно, глубоко плевать. Это же всё несерьёзно. Это просто дружба. Вот только теперь она запирает комнату на ключ, чтобы братья не узнали, потому что они же не поймут. Лиас официально помолвлена с двенадцати лет, а неофициально, наверное, с раннего детства. Она должна быть идеальной, нельзя, чтобы кто-то пустил слух.

— Не боишься, что я выйду замуж и уйду? — спрашивает она однажды. Стася лениво водит пальцами по её груди, приятно щекочет кожу, и отвечает:

— Не боюсь.

«Это хорошо, — думает Лиас, — это правильно».

— Потому что я уйду с тобой.

— Вот уж Зак будет в восторге.

— Он никогда не сможет защитить тебя так, как я, — Стася улыбается, и Лиас не может понять, насколько она сейчас серьёзна. — Да шучу я, — Стася целует её в сосредоточенный лоб и садится на постели. — Надо идти, Стас опять будет спрашивать, где меня носит.

— А он не знает?

Она пожимает плечами — мол, догадывается, наверное. Но пока слова не озвучены, можно притвориться, будто ничего не происходит. Они близкие подруги, поэтому закрываются в комнате и изучают друг друга, с кем еще это будет так спокойно и хорошо? Они просто дружат, поэтому могли бы прекратить в любой момент, но зачем?

Иногда Лиас ловит себя на мысли, что ей наивно хочется оставить всё как есть. И не нужен никакой Зак, с ним никогда не будет так легко, он никогда не станет настолько близким.

Каэли приезжает день в день к её совершеннолетию. Привозит вино и невероятные истории из жизни контрабандистов; он, конечно, многое преувеличивает, но Лиас всё равно боится за него каждый раз. Вдруг поймают. Вдруг не вернётся.

Но пока он возвращается — с алкоголем, оружием и чёрт знает чем еще. Она могла бы спросить, но не спрашивает: некоторых вещей лучше не знать.

— Поверить не могу, моя маленькая сестрёнка выросла, — говорит он так, будто между ними не два года, а гораздо больше.

— Теперь всё можно, — добавляет Стася, бросает лукавый взгляд; звенят бокалы, заглушая музыку на фоне, и Лиас хочется спросить, что именно она имеет ввиду. Как будто что-то было нельзя. Как будто их это остановило.

Но она прикусывает язык, отпивает фруктовое вино — её любимое, Каэли знает, специально достал именно его. Отвечает какой-то нелепой шуткой и смотрит, смотрит, ловит смешинки в чужих глазах и ответный взгляд.

Теперь всё можно.

— Можно?

Стася согласно стонет и выгибается навстречу: можно, можно, тебе всё можно, только не останавливайся, пожалуйста, продолжай.

Лиас ведёт губами от ключиц к усыпанным веснушками плечам, пробуя на вкус солоноватую кожу. Чужие пальцы путаются в волосах, окончательно расплетая прическу; утром она будет похожа на гнездо, и Стася будет долго и осторожно рассчесывать запутанные пряди. Совсем не больно. Только она так умеет.

Вино кружит голову — или это Лиас пытается себя оправдать, отрицая, что пьянит её совсем не оно, а разгоряченное тело под ней, влажные поцелуи и рыжие волосы на белых подушках.

Кажется, подруги так не чувствуют. Но — плевать.

— Лиас? — зовёт Стася, пропуская между пальцами светлые волосы. — Я люблю тебя.

И добавляет:

— По-дружески.


End file.
